Secret
by KDavis94
Summary: Beca has had a secret the whole time she was a Bella and now that Worlds has arrived and it's nearly time for the Bellas to perform is it time for that secret to come out or not?
1. Prologue

**I don't own Pitch Perfect sadly.**

Should she tell them was all that was running through Beca's mind as she stood backstage at worlds. She had kept this secret since she became a Bella and while it didn't feel right to keep a secret from the girls that were almost her sisters, she felt that if they knew they might not think about her the same. Sure they had all been supportive of each other but this year had felt like it was Beca's first year as a Bella again with Chloe turning like Aubrey to make sure that they won.

Beca thought back to how this all started.

 **Thanks for reading, I'll try to add a new chapter ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

Beca had just landed from her flight to America. Sure she had been in first class all the way but the flight has been torture for Beca as the closer she got to America the further away she was from her tiger. No more watching the got German blonde yell at her group or coming up with new sets for the group so that they could keep their title as world champs.

It was all because her father wanted to have Beca at his college, sure he hadn't really seen her in person since she went to Germany 10 years ago when she was 8. But to force Beca to leave her mum and Mina had caused Beca to hate the college and she hadn't even stepped foot on the campus at all. She might had like to see her dad in person even if it would be a strange meeting of she could have had Mina beside her for support incase he said or did something that would ruin their relationship even more.

Beca, after waiting in line for a cab, put all her stuff in the trunk and sat in the backseat and listened to the songs that Mina had recorded for her to help with the separation that they were both dealing with, Mina also had songs that Beca had recorded on her laptop.

After a 25 minute journey to the campus, Beca started to grab her stuff from the trunk when a car paused at the side of her and in the rear a lad started to sign a song at Beca, it was embarrassing as Beca thought that it a) cheesy and b) it wasn't her tiger singing to her. After about a couple of lines the car moved on to Beca's relief and she finished grabbing her stuff and walked to her room for the next year.

Meeting her roommate was a strange experience as Beca didn't know if she spoke English and also her dad had come to see her. Beca had told him what she thought, that she shouldn't be at the college but back in Germany, but he just replied that she owed him sometime together as they hadn't really seen each other since she was 8 and also that if she wanted to be successful in life then she would needed a college degree.

It was pointless in Beca's head to try and explain that Mina had millions in her name alone for all her wins with DSM and that she treated Beca like a queen giving Beca what she wanted and even going overboard like the time Mina bought Beca a penthouse apartment just so that she had a place near her mum so that she could see her when she wanted but didn't have to say with her mum. Or the car that Mina had given her, who needed a big Range Rover in Berlin when public transport could easily be used but that was her tiger making sure that Beca had the best life possible even though Beca had told her countless time last that all she needed was Mina in her life but Mina just kept saying that in her mind she gave Beca these things so that her life was easy and if she needed to get to Mina fast for any reason then should could. Beca's mum when she had heard that had cried that someone was looking out for Beca so much and had from then taken to calling Mina her daughter in Law and telling Beca that they needed to be married soon as she wanted Beca to keep Mina in her life. Mina just said that it would happen on the future when they both felt ready.

 **Sorry for the wait, I couldn't find the plan hat I had for the chapters and then a family death occurred which set me back a bit. But I'm writing again and will try to get new chapters up ASAP. Again I'm so sorry. Please review and let me know what you think so that I can improve as an author.**


End file.
